


The Neighborhood

by Kpop_fanboi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Absent Parents, Abusive Relationships, Bullying, Cows, Crack, Disappointment, Everyone Is Gay, Financial Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gay, Getting Together, Jisung is growing up, Light Angst, M/M, Mark and Jaemin's other dad is bad, Mental Health Issues, Oblivious Suh Youngho | Johnny, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Running Away, Sad Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Sicheng grew up too fast, Single Parent Moon Taeil, Single Parent Qian Kun, Single Parent Suh Youngho | Johnny, Single Parents, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_fanboi/pseuds/Kpop_fanboi
Summary: 23 people are all best friends and like family to each other. They all live on the same street. Chaos ensures.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone so the families for this fic are:
> 
> Doyoung and Taeyong as parents. Their children are Jungwoo, Donghyuck, Sungchan, and Jisung.
> 
> Johnny as a single dad with his two kids Mark and Jaemin. 
> 
> Ten as a single dad with his kids Yangyang, Dejun, and Yukhei
> 
> Yuta as an older brother with his younger brother Shotaro
> 
> Kun as a single dad with his children Sicheng, Kunhang, Renjun, and Chenle
> 
> Taeil as a single dad with his kids Jaehyun and Jeno.

“JISUNG I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON’T COME DOWNSTAIRS I WON’T LET YOU HANG OUT WITH CHENLE FOR TWO WEEKS,” Doyoung shouted up the stairs trying to get his son to come to eat breakfast.

“Honey, why are you screaming,” asks Taeyong.

“I’ve told Jisung five times to come and eat breakfast and he hasn’t come down yet.”

“Jisung’s at Chenle’s.”

Doyoung mutters something about how Jisung is never home then goes into the kitchen. At the table sits Jeno, Yangyang, and Renjun.

“Why are none of the children at this table mine?”

“The cooking here is better than any of our dads, well except for Renjun’s dad. He was just tired of hearing Chenle and Jisung trying to summon another demon,” says Yangyang.

Doyoung and Taeyong had lived in their neighborhood the longest out of all the families that currently occupied it. They had moved in not long after adopting their oldest son, Jungwoo. In the years they’ve lived at their house they’ve adopted three other boys names Donghyuck, Sungchan, and Jisung.

About a year later Kun moved in with his four children Renjun, Chenle, Hendery, and Winwin. He and his wife had recently gotten separated. He got custody over the kids and wanted a fresh start for them all, so they moved.

After Kun, Johnny and his husband moved in with their two kids, Mark and Jaemin. After a couple of months, Johnny's husband left them, leaving Johnny to raise two kids by himself.

After Johnny moved in, Taeil moved in with his two kids, Jaehyun and Jeno. They had never knowns their mother because she died after they were born.

Then there was Ten and his kids Yangyang, Xiaojun, and Lucas. They moved from China. Ten and his wife had gotten divorced after Ten realized he was gay. Yangyang, Xiaojun, and Lucas ended up in his care and they moved to Korea after Ten had gotten transferred for his job.

The last two to move to the neighborhood were Yuta and his little brother Shotaro. They moved into the neighborhood only a couple of years ago. They moved from Japan after their parents had died. Yuta was only 20 at the time and Shotaro was 12. With the money, their parents had left them and some money Yuta had got from jobs he’d worked they had been able to move to Korea. After their parent’s death, they wanted a fresh start. 

Due to all the kids being around the same age they were all friends. The parents were all close too, so all the kids were also pretty close with all of them. This resulted in everyone just walking in and out of each other’s houses whenever they felt like it. This is why Doyoung constantly asks himself why he convinced Taeyong to get this specific house when they bought it all those years ago. 

Doyoung sits down at the table and puts some eggs on a plate. 

"You guys are here more than my own kids. I should've adopted you instead."

“I quite like my dad. Maybe if Chenle manages to bring a demon into my house. He’s been doing them at mine since Kun has started allowing less demon summoning,” says Jeno after shoveling some eggs into his mouth.

“Here’s some advice. If you ever have children don’t move into a neighborhood where 17 other people, who are not your family, just walk in and out all the time. They’ll steal all your food.”

Even if Doyoung seemed like he didn’t enjoy any of their presence, he really did. All of the people on the block managed to weasel their way into Doyoung’s bitter and cold heart one way or another. He genuinely thought of them as family and didn’t know what he would do the day all of them were finally moved out of their respective homes. 

“Oh, you love us,” says Renjun.

\---

“CHENLE WHY ARE YOU HOLDING A DEAD DOG,” Yuta screams when Chenle and Jaemin walk into his living room.

Jaemin and Chenle both look at each other with a guilty expression before Jaemin says, “Funny story. So, I borrowed my dad’s car so Chenle, Jisung, and I could go get ice cream. On the way back I accidentally ran over my neighbor’s dog. We didn’t notice until we got into my driveway that it was the dog. Jisung left after he saw the dead dog. My dad is now using the car though, so we need you to drive us to the forest to bury the dog, so the neighbor doesn’t find out.”

Yuta gives them a disappointed look and shakes his head.

“This is the third time. I’m not driving you two to the forest. It’s an hour away.”

*30 minutes later*

“I can’t believe I’m driving you to the forest.”

Since Yuta was 24 he didn’t fall into the age range of the kids and definitely not the parents. That put him in the position of an older brother figure to everyone. Whenever any of the kids did something stupid, which was often, he was the one they bothered.

“Just promise me you aren’t going to try to do some type of ritual with it.”

“Can’t make any promises,” says Chenle.

When they get to the forest they grab the dead dog from the trunk and the shovels they brought. They walk ten minutes into the forest and start digging. Once they’ve deemed the hole big enough they drop the dog in it and walk back to the car. An hour later they were back home.

“I can’t believe you made me drive an hour to the forest so you could bury a dead dog you ran over,” says Yuta getting out of the car.

Yuta looks over at Chenle and Jaemin who are both staring at something. Yuta follows their gaze and sees Johnny, Jaemin’s dad.

“You did what?"

Yuta mouths a sorry at them before leaving and going into his house. 

"It was an accident. Please don't ground me," Jaemin says pleading. 

"Please don't tell me dad."

Just as Chenle said that his dad, Kun, stepped out from behind Johnny.

"Chenle, no Jisung for a week."

Chenle's eyes widen and he says, "Now that's just cruel."

"Don't kill someone's dog next time."

Johnny walks over to the two and pulls Jaemin towards his house, most likely to think of some punishment for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just wanted to let you guys know that in this fic Doyoung is older than Yuta. So, Yuta does call Doyoung "Hyung." Yuta is only 24 currently while Doyoung is in his 40's. Just wanted to clear this up since in this chapter he calls Doyoung that.

"When you texted me saying no one was home and to come over this isn't what I thought you wanted," Mark says. 

"Not everything is about sex Mark. What would your father say? Now come on, the living room is free. That means we can make a huge pillow fort," says Donghyuck grabbing some pillows and blankets. 

Mark sighs and also grabs some pillows and blankets, following Donghyuck downstairs. They spend about ten minutes getting all the pillows and blankets they can before they start making the fort. Once they're done they both sit in it cuddled up watching Netflix. 

"How long do you think we have before someone comes in and destroys the fort," Mark asks. 

"I swear to god if someone ruins this I am going to chop their dick off."

About 45 minutes later Sungchan came in with Shotaro. They were in the middle of a conversation and Sungchan wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. This caused him to trip over one of the pillows and fall onto the fort Mark and Donghyuck made, thankfully missing the laptop underneath. 

"Sungchan, I'm going to chop your dick off," Donghyuck yells, getting out from under the knocked-down fort. 

Sungchan doesn't think twice before he bolts out of the house. He goes to the nearest house he can, which was Tens. In the house were Ten, Jaehyun, and Taeil. Sungchan hides behind Taeil since he was most likely to protect him from the wrath of his older brother. 

"Hyung help! Donghyuck is going to chop my dick off."

Donghyuck then runs into the house and he's holding a knife. 

"Donghyuck, put the knife down," says Taeil. 

"No. That dick ruined my pillow fort. I need to chop off his dick to get even."

Taeil was the only one who was going to help at all seeing as Jaehyun and Ten were both to the side laughing their asses off at Sungchan being threatened. 

"I'll tell your dads about the SHINee concert if you don't."

Donghyuck glares at him. 

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

Donghyuck pouts and lowers the knife before retreating out of the house. 

"What happened at the SHINee concert," asks Ten. 

"That's a story for another day."

\---

“I don’t know if I’m going to be able to pay the water bill this month, hyung.”

That’s what Shotaro overhears his older brother, Yuta, saying to Doyoung. Yuta thought Shotaro was still asleep which is why he was talking about it with Doyoung, in the kitchen. 

Yuta tried to keep the fact they were struggling financially from Shotaro, but his brother wasn’t as sneaky as he thought. Shotaro was very aware that his brother was struggling to pay the bills. 

Yuta had recently been let go from one of his jobs. He usually worked two, but now only one. This meant he was earning less money, which is why he was trying to figure out how he was going to be paying their water bill. 

Shotaro didn't like that his brother had to shoulder so much responsibility. Yuta had taken in Shotaro when he was only 20. Even before that Yuta had taken care of Shotaro a lot since their parents were traveling a lot for work. Yuta had really been taking care of Shotaro since he was 8, just then he wasn't the sole person taking care of him. Shotaro loved his brother and it made him upset that he was struggling so much. 

Shotaro walks into the kitchen pretending not to have heard what Yuta said to Doyoung. Yuta smiles at him and says, “Good morning.”

Shotaro smiles back and grabs a box of cereal.

“Yuta hyung, I was thinking about getting a job. Would you be cool with that,” asks Shotaro.

Yuta contemplates for a second before saying, “Yeah, go ahead. Just makes sure it doesn’t get in the way of your schoolwork.”

A week later Shotaro lands himself a job at McDonald’s with the world’s worst manager, Jeff. Jeff acted like a complete dictator. Whenever Shotaro didn’t know something because he was new, Jeff would act like he was an idiot. He stuck it out though because he needed to do this for Yuta. Whenever he got his paycheck he slipped some money into Yuta’s wallet when he wasn’t looking.

Shotaro sat in his room after work, exhausted. Jeff was extra cruel today. 

“We need to talk,” says Yuta coming into the room and sitting next to him.

“What is it?”

Yuta pulls out some money from his pocket and it clicks in Shotaro’s mind.

“You’ve been giving me money from your paychecks. Why,” asks Yuta, giving the money to him.

Shotaro didn’t think he was going to get caught, but he was wrong.

“I know you’ve been struggling to pay the bills. I don’t want you to stress about it. You’ve done so much for me, so I thought I could do this for you,” Shotaro says looking down.

“Shotaro, I don’t want you to help me with money. I want you to be a kid. You’re 16. You shouldn’t be working to help with the bills. Leave that to me. I appreciate you wanting to help, but please don’t work just to try and help with bills. I'm the older brother, so it's my job to worry about this stuff. Not yours."

Shotaro nods. 

“Okay, I’ll stop slipping money in your wallet from my paycheck.”

Yuta smiles and says, “You can spend that money to take Sungchan on a date.”

“He’s just a friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

It was three in the morning. Three in the morning and Taeil was woken up because of some loud noise downstairs. He was 99% sure it was just his sons, Jaehyun and Jeno, being dumbasses, but he still went downstairs to see what it was. 

When Taeil gets downstairs he is met with Jaehyun and his boyfriend, Sicheng, ushering something around the corner. 

“What are you two up to,” he asks with an eyebrow raised.

“Oh, nothing. You should get to sleep, dad. It’s really late,” says Jaehyun.

Jeno and Renjun then emerge from the other room. Taeil wasn’t necessarily sure what title those two had for each other, there was also Jaemin and he was pretty sure they were in a poly relationship, but that wasn’t important at this moment.

“Oh, hyung fancy seeing you here,” says Renjun laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head.

“I live here.”

“Oh right. Well, you better get to bed. Don’t want to fall asleep during work tomorrow,” says Renjun trying to get Taeil to leave the room. 

“What did you guys do? You all seem nervous,” says Taeil.

All the boys look at each other trying to figure out what to say, but then Taeil hears a sound that resembles a cow mooing from the kitchen. Taeil goes into the kitchen ignoring the boys trying to stop him and sees a cow.

“Why is there a cow in my kitchen?!”

Sicheng gets pushed into the kitchen while the other three run away.

“The farm that’s about a half-hour away was going to kill her! We couldn’t just let Moomoo die, hyung,” Sicheng says, trying to convince Taeil as to why it was a good idea.

Taeil sighs before leaving the kitchen and walking to the stairs. 

“It’s too late for this. Just make sure the cow doesn’t destroy the house and wake me up again. Also, you have school tomorrow. Please don’t fall asleep in class. Goodnight,” he says going back upstairs to go to sleep.

\---

“Are you guys ready for your weekend with your dad,” Johnny asks walking into the kitchen where Mark and Jaemin were.

“I am! Not sure about Mark hyung though,” says Jaemin.

“I don’t want to go,” says Mark.

After Johnny’s ex-husband, Cheolmin left them they didn’t hear anything from him for a few years. Then, on Mark’s 13th birthday he reached out. After he came back into their lives, it wasn’t really the same. Jaemin was able to forgive him. Mark was willing to at first but then their dad wasn’t as reliable as he said he was going to be from then out.

“It’s only two days. I’m sure you’ll live. Now go get your bag ready,” says Johnny ruffling Mark’s hair.

Mark sighs and heads upstairs to pack some things, even though he knows the chances of Cheolmin actually showing up to pick them up that weekend was slim. Cheolmin rarely ever showed up.

When he’s got his bag packed he goes back downstairs and joins Jaemin and Johnny in the living room. Jaemin is doing something on his phone and Johnny is speaking to someone on the phone. From his tone of voice, he guesses it’s Cheolmin.

After Johnny hangs up the phone he sighs and turns to Jaemin and Mark.

“That was your dad.”

“Let me guess. He got caught up at work,” Mark asks.

“He said he’d make it up to you both.”

Mark rolls his eyes and doesn’t miss the disappointed look on Jaemin’s face. That’s what he hates most about Cheolmin. Mark may have long given up on him, but Jaemin still hasn’t. He hates seeing his little brother disappointed every time he decides to cancel, which was a lot.

“I’m gonna go to Jeno’s,” Jaemin mumbles getting up. 

Jaemin leaves and walks two houses down, which was Jeno’s. He looks through the house, but can’t find Jeno. Then he hears some yelling coming from the backyard. He walks out there and finds Jeno, Yukhei, and Jungwoo giving a bath to a cow.

“What the fuck.”

Jeno notices Jaemin and smiles walking over.

“Hi!”

Jaemin points to the cow saying, “I wish I could say this is the weirdest thing I’ve walked in on.”

“That’s Moomoo. Jaehyun, Sicheng, Renjun, and I stole her from that one farm.”

Jaemin decides not to ask any more questions. 

“My dad canceled again.”

Jeno frowns and pulls Jaemin into a hug. After they pull away he asks, “Maybe helping give Moomoo a bath will help take your mind off of it!”

Jaemin nods and Jeno pulls him to the others. Jeno was right. Moomoo really did help Jaemin get his mind off of it.

After a few hours, he decides to go home. 

“Do you want to have a movie night when Mark gets home? I could order us a pizza and we could each pick a movie.”

Jaemin nods and says, “Yeah. Sounds good.”

Whenever Cheolmin disappoints the boys, Johnny tries to do something to take their minds off of it. When it comes to Cheolmin he’s stuck between a rock and a hard place. He wants his kids to have their other dad in their lives, but he also doesn’t want to see them disappointed every time Cheolmin cancels. 

Jaemin was obviously affected by it. He wasn’t easily able to conceal his disappointment. Mark, on the other hand, tried to hide it. He tried to play it off like he didn’t care anymore, but Johnny knew it still disappointed him. 

Johnny goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water and when he looks out his kitchen window he sees Jaehyun walking a cow down the street.

“What the fuck.”


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re such a greedy whore. One boyfriend isn’t enough to satisfy you.”

That’s what Renjun overhears some dick saying to Jaemin. As soon as he hears that he walks over to where the two were.

“I’m sorry, what did you just say to him?”

The guy looks at Renjun and chuckles.

“I said he’s a greedy whore. One boyfriend isn’t enough to satisfy him.”

Renjun’s hands ball into fists and Jaemin notices. An angry Renjun isn’t a good Renjun.

“Injunnie, calm down, please,” Jaemin pleads. He doesn’t want this to escalate.

“No. This dick can’t say that shit to you.”

“Oh, and what are you gonna do about it? It’s not like any of it was a lie. Jaemin is just a greedy little-” 

Before the guy can finish Renjun punches him square in the nose. Jaemin doesn’t really know what to do, so he just stares wide-eyed as the two begin to fight. That is until he hears the guy say something bad about Renjun and Jeno. He then joins in. Jeno, who ended up passing them on his way to Algebra, was going to try and stop them, but then he heard what the guy was saying about Renjun and Jaemin. An hour later they’re sitting on Renjun’s couch with their dad’s all scolding them.

“Why did you even start the fight,” asks Kun.

“The guy was making fun of Jaemin. I couldn’t let him talk like that.”

“Yeah, and then he said something about Renjun, and that wasn’t gonna slide,” says Jaemin.

“I wasn’t there when it started. I just walked by on my way to math. No one talks to my babies like that,” says Jeno.

The three dads sigh and Johnny asks, “What was this guy even saying?”

“He said I was a greedy whore and that just one boyfriend couldn’t satisfy me,” says Jaemin.

No one really knew what the relationship status of Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin was. It was a mystery that everyone kind of guessed at, but no one actually knew.

“So you guys are dating,” asks Taeil, changing the topic.

“We didn’t say that,” says Renjun.

“So you’re just friends,” asks Kun.

“We didn’t say that either,” says Jeno.

Not even the three boys really knew what their official title was. That was really just because all of them were too scared to actually confirm they were in a relationship in fear of rejection, even though the only thing missing from their relationship was the official title of ‘boyfriends.’

“What are you three then,” asks Johnny.

The three boys all look at each other not really knowing what to say. Were they all mutually in love with each other? Yes. Were they still too scared to call each other boyfriend? Yes.

“Oh for fucks sake. You three are boyfriends. That is what this is called. A relationship. Now stop being awkward 16-year-olds and just call each other boyfriend,” says Sicheng, emerging from around the corner. 

“Shouldn’t you be at your college classes,” asks Renjun.

“I wasn’t feeling it today. I emailed my professors saying that my precious younger brother Renjun had to be rushed to the hospital this morning and that I wouldn’t be able to make it to class.”

Renjun rolls his eyes.

“So your relationship,” asks Johnny.

“These idiots are my boyfriends,” says Jeno.

\---

Jisung was growing up and there was nothing Doyoung could do about it because apparently, that’s what kids were supposed to do. When a child is small you take them into your care and over the years they learn how to function themselves. 

The fact that Jisung could mainly function without the help of him or Taeyong, was baffling to Doyoung. This was the same kid that would cry every time Taeyong tried to tuck him in because only Doyoung was allowed to do that up until Jisung was 8. 

Doyoung has had to deal with three other kids deciding that they don’t need their parents because they’re too old, but it was different with Jisung. Jisung was the baby of the family. Not only that but the parent Jisung gravitated to was Doyoung. 

When Jisung was little every single morning he’d demand to have coffee because that’s what Doyoung would drink. Of course, Doyoung wasn’t about to give a six-year-old coffee, but thankfully Jisung was satisfied with some chocolate milk.

Somewhere over the years, Jisung had matured and was even bringing a boy home for his fathers to meet. He’s heard a lot about this boy, Hyunwoo, over the past couple of months, and Jisung is finally bringing him home. 

"He's bringing a boy home Taeyong! My little boy is grown up," Doyoung cries. He had been like this all morning, ever since Jisung reminded them he was bringing Hyunwoo over. 

"He's growing up. That's what kids do. Did you expect him to stay six forever," asks Taeyong. 

"No, but he should. He should just go back to being six because I can't handle him growing up."

Taeyong rolls his eyes. Since when did Doyoung become the emotional parent? Then again, Doyoung had always been like this when it came to Jisung. They had four children and usually after the first three experiencing milestones Taeyong was good enough to not get too emotional about Jisung. That's where Doyoung was just getting started though. They both loved all their children equally, but they had different bonds with them. 

Jisung walks through the door with someone following closely behind, presumably Hyunwoo. His brothers follow soon after. 

"Dads, this is my boyfriend, Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo, these are my dad's," says Jisung, introducing them. 

"It's nice to meet you. Jisung has told us a lot about you," says Taeyong, smiling. 

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Kim," says Hyunwoo. 

"You can call us by our names. I'm Taeyong, and this is Doyoung."

After Jisung drags Hyunwoo somewhere, Doyoung pulls his three other sons aside to ask some questions about Hyunwoo.

“Okay, so what’s this guy like? Good or bad?”

The three boys look at each other trying to figure out what to tell their father.

“Do you want the truth,” asks Sungchan.

Based on that alone Doyoung could guess they didn’t have anything good to tell him.

“Yes, I want the truth.”

“We all hate him. He has a bit of a reputation around school,” says Jungwoo.

“You know the stereotypical high school bully in movies? That would perfectly describe Hyunwoo,” says Jungwoo.

When dinner is ready they all sit around the table and Doyoung tries to not judge Hyunwoo too harshly. He only knew what three of his sons had told him and some things that Jisung had mentioned. 

“So, Hyunwoo, tell us a bit about yourself,” says Taeyong. 

“Oh, well I’m a sophomore. I do pretty well in school. I get mostly A’s and B’s. I’m also on the soccer team,” he says.

“Is that how you two got to know each other,” asks Doyoung.

Hyunwoo nods smiling. 

By the end of dinner, Doyoung has concluded that he doesn’t like the vibes Hyunwoo gives off. After the boy leaves and Doyoung is helping Taeyong clean the dishes he decides to voice his concerns.

“I don’t like him. He gives off a bad vibe,” says Doyoung. Taeyong will probably disagree and say he’s just being overprotective, but he genuinely just didn’t like him.

“I didn’t really either. There’s nothing we can really do though. They’re young anyway. It’s only Jisung’s first relationship so they’re bound to break up sooner or later.”

Doyoung supposes Taeyong was right. Even if he didn’t like him, Jisung was young and in love. Nothing they could say would stop him from continuing his relationship. He was also only 15, so the chances of the relationship working out, in the long run, were significantly low. Hopefully, Hyunwoo didn’t break Jisung’s heart too much.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, listen if there is something soft enough on the ground, then you'd be completely fine," says Hendery. 

Hendery, Lucas, and Mark we're currently discussing what would happen if someone were to jump off the roof of one of their houses. 

"I don't know man. I feel like you'd get hurt still," says Mark. 

"We should test it out. We get a bunch of soft cushiony things and I'll jump off of a roof," says Lucas. 

This was a bad idea and they all knew it. Every single idea someone in this neighborhood came up with was bad. Did that stop them from doing it though? Nope. Two hours later Lucas finds himself on his roof with anything soft they were able to find below him. Hopefully, he didn't die. 

"You ready," Hendery yells up. 

Lucas gives a thumbs up and then jumps off the roof. He lands on top of the pile they created and doesn't feel any pain. 

"I'm not dead and I'm not in pain. Hendery was right!" 

Ten comes out of the house yelling, "Why the fuck did I just see Lucas fall past my bedroom window?!"

"We were testing something out. He's not dead though, so everything's okay," says Mark. 

Ten was about to say something, but then Moomoo walked over. It was impossible to be mad when Moomoo was around. 

After they had kidnapped Moomoo from the farm she kinda just wandered around everyone's houses. 

"Yukhei if I ever see you jump off the roof again, I'm sending you to go live with your mom. Come on Moomoo. You don't need to see what these dumb boys are doing," says Ten, leading Moomoo away from them. 

\---

Today was a bad day. 

That's what Jeno realizes when he wakes up and can't even find the motivation to get out of bed. For the past couple of years, Jeno had dealt with mental health problems. No one really knew about it, except for his boyfriends. Jaehyun had somewhat of an idea. He would tell his dad, but he didn't want to burden him. 

He knew his mom also dealt with mental health issues. That's even the reason she died. She committed suicide only 6 months after he was born. Jeno couldn't remember a time before his mom's death, but he could still see the ways Taeil had been affected by it. 

He can tell because every single time Taeil hangs up the phone or leaves to go somewhere he always makes sure to tell Jeno and Jaehyun he loves them. Taeil does the same with all his friends also. He also worries over Jeno and Jaehyun a lot more than he likes to let on. Whenever Jeno or Jaehyun get home later than they said they would, he doesn't get mad. Instead, he hugs them and says he's glad that they're okay. Jeno doesn't want to make him worry any more than he already does. He doesn't want to be a burden on his dad. 

Jeno hears the door open, but he doesn't look to see who it is. He hears the person walking over to the bed and then feels them sit down. 

"Bad day," asks Jaemin. 

Jeno nods and Jaemin proceeds to get under the covers with him and wrap his arms around Jeno combing his hands through his hair. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Jeno shakes his head and buries his head in Jaemin's chest. 

"Okay, well if you do want to talk about it at some point I'm right here. I'm not leaving your side until you feel better," Jaemin says kissing his head.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Jaemin stays with Jeno until he has to leave for a shift at a coffee shop, he recently started working at. He makes sure to call Renjun. He doesn't want Jeno to be alone right now and he knows Jeno probably doesn't want to be either. 

"Hey, can you come over to Jeno's? It's one of his bad days and I need to get to work. He shouldn't be alone right now," Jaemin says when his boyfriend picks up the phone. 

"I'll be there in five."

Renjun gets there and gives Jaemin a quick kiss before taking Jaemin's spot next to Jeno. Jaemin leaves soon after. 

"Hey baby," Renjun whispers. 

"Injunnie, why can't I just be okay for once? Why can't I be normal," asks Jeno. 

"You're perfectly normal. There are plenty of people who deal with this too. Have you thought about talking to your dad?"

Jeno immediately shakes his head. 

"No. I don't want to burden him with this. I already burden you and Jaemin enough. I can't do that to him too."

Renjun begins to rub Jeno's back. 

"You don't burden us. We want to be here for you. You would do the same for us if it was us in your shoes."

After that, the two fall into silence. Renjun doesn’t end up going home that night. He sleeps over because he knows Jeno needs him. He doesn’t leave until the next day when Jeno assures him he’s alright. Jeno really isn’t okay, but he doesn’t want Renjun to worry too much about him. He doesn’t want to be more of a burden than he already was. 

After Renjun leaves Jeno decides to go eat breakfast. He hadn’t eaten anything the other day. Jaemin and Renjun both tried to get him to, but he refused. 

When Jeno gets to the kitchen Taeil is in there making what looks like pancakes.

“Good morning! The pancakes are almost done.”

Jeno nods and sits down at the table.

“Are you okay? You seem off.”

He wasn’t. Not in the slightest, but he still faked a smile and said, “Yeah, I’m okay, dad. I’m just tired.”


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm bored. Let's go do dumb shit," says Chenle flopping onto Jisung's bed. 

"Okay, but I need to be done doing dumb shit by 6. Hyunwoo and I are going to see a movie tonight," says Jisung. 

Chenle rolls his eyes at the mention of Jisung's boyfriend but doesn't say anything. He didn't have very good opinions of Hyunwoo. 

"We should go play hide and seek at Walmart. The one Jaehyun Works at. Let's also invite Donghyuck, Yangyang, Sungchan, Mark, and Yuta," says Chenle. 

They get Yangyang, Sungchan, and Donghyuck before walking over to Yuta's. 

"Drive us to Target. We want to play hide and seek," says Donghyuck. 

"Okay, but I'm not gonna be the seeker first. The one Jaehyun works at?"

Sungchan nods and twenty minutes later they are in Walmart. As soon as Jaehyun sees them he immediately walks over. 

"Please tell me you aren't here to do dumb shit."

Chenle smiles with an evil look in his eye.

"My dad sent us to get some stuff," Chenle lies. 

Jaehyun gets called by his manager and has to leave. Before he walks away he gives them an unconvinced look. They were never at Walmart just to simply buy things. 

“Sungchan is it first. Everyone go hide,” says Yuta.

They all disperse around the store and wait for Sungchan to find them. It was going great until they all managed to get sidetracked. Mark and Donghyuck end up making out in the kid’s toy section, Sungchan punches an old man for saying something homophobic, Yuta does some unholy things with someone in a bathroom, and Chenle and Jisung end up knocking down three shelves of items. Jaehyun’s manager leaves him to deal with them.

“You told me Kun sent you to get stuff!”

“Yeah, we lied. The original plan was to play hide and seek, but as you can tell we didn’t exactly follow that,” says Mark leaning back in a chair. 

“Chenle, I’m calling your dad.”  
“Do it. I’m not scared of him.”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes at Chenle, knowing he’s bluffing and gets his phone out calling Kun.

“Hyung, your child decided to bother me while working.”

“It was Chenle wasn’t it? What did he do this time?”

Chenle’s eyes widen realizing Jaehyun actually called his dad. After Jaehyun explains what they did, Kun tells him that he’ll be there in twenty minutes. 

“Why did you call my dad,” asks Chenle after they hang up.

“You said you weren’t scared of him,” says Jaehyun.

“I was lying!”

Twenty minutes later Kun is there and drags Chenle to the car by his ear. The others get taken home by Yuta.

\---

“How was your day, Xiaojun,” asks Ten.

Xiaojun was currently having dinner with his family, minus Lucas. He was probably with Jungwoo getting laid. The two weren’t dating, but everyone knew they were sleeping together.

“It was fine. Nothing too special happened. I did walk in on Doyoung treating a baby doll like an actual baby though and that was traumatizing. I think he’s freaking out that Jisung has started asking him to take him out driving,” says Xiaojun.

A ‘fine’ day to Xiaojun meant that he was only harassed in the hallways once or twice. The bullying also caused a wedge in his relationship with his brothers, Lucas and Yangyang, because it was their friends who were bullying him. They have stood by many times and let Xiaojun be harassed. 

“Is that a bruise on your cheek? Did something happen,” asks Ten, worried.

“Oh, I fell on my way to school,” Xiaojun lies and sneaks a glare at Yangyang

After dinner is over Yangyang and Xiaojun are left to do the dishes. Yangyang stretches his arms and accidentally brushes against the bruise on Xiaojuns cheek. 

"Ow," Xiaojun says and winces. 

"Does it really hurt that bad?"

Xiaojun nods and says, "Yeah it does. You should know since you watched as your friends put it there."

That silences Yangyang and they do the rest of the dishes quietly. When the two are done Xiaojun goes up to his room to finish his homework. 

"Come in," Xiaojun says after hearing a knock on his door. 

His dad enters the room and sits down on the bed. 

"Whatcha doing?"

"An essay. It's about some stupid book we had to read."

Ten nods and proceeds to ask, "Is everything okay between you and Yangyang? It felt like there was some tension between you two during dinner. I mean I know that you two aren't the closest brothers, but it felt like something was off."

Xiaojun fakes a smile and nods. 

"Yeah, everythings fine. We just had a small disagreement earlier."

"Okay, just making sure. I'll leave you to your essay, then."

Ten leaves the room and Xiaojun returns to his essay. He would've told his dad about what was really going on, but he didn't want to worry him. 

\---

"I have to get home. I need to take Chenle to his piano lesson," says Sicheng getting up from Jaehyun's bed. 

Jaehyun wines and says, "Now I'm cold. Can't your dad take him?"

"My dad is busy. He does so much for me and my brothers, the least I can do is help out with this stuff. Now stop being a baby, I'll be back"

Sicheng kisses his cheek and leaves to go get Chenle. Sicheng helps his dad as much as possible. After his mom and dad got divorced, Sicheng saw how hard it was on his dad. He saw how hard it was for him to raise four kids by himself, since his mom had no desire to be a part of their lives. At the age of 7 he made a promise to himself that he would do everything possible to help his dad take care of his brothers. 

"Chenle, come on. You have your piano lesson to get to. Stop moping about Jisung getting a boyfriend."

Chenle rolls his eyes, "You don't understand, hyung! He's the only person I've ever been this in love with, but he's dating that stupid dick. What does he even see in him? He's the biggest jerk in the school."

Sicheng sighs and sits beside his brother. He was clearly really upset about this.

"It'll be okay. You're what? 15? Right now, this seems like the end of the world, but it's really not. You'll find someone who will return your feelings. You still have plenty of time to find someone," says Sicheng, turning on his big brother mode. 

"I want him though," says Chenle resting his head on Sicheng's shoulder.

"These feelings will go away. Eventually you won't be as bothered to see him with someone else. At least you're still his best friend. You still have some type of relationship with him even if it's not the one you want."

Chenle sighs and flops down on the bed before standing up. 

"Okay, let's get to my lesson."

After he drops Chenle off at his piano lesson, he gets a call from Hendery.

"HYUNG HELP! I'M KINDA RUNNING FROM THE COPS RIGHT NOW!"

Sicheng wishes he could say that this is the first time, but it wasn't. 

"Where are you?"

"I'M AT WALMART!"

Sicheng rushes to Walmart and as soon as Hendery sees his car, he hops in and Sicheng speeds off. It takes him about 5 minutes to shake off the cops. Once they're free from the cops Sicheng turns to Hendery. 

"Why were the cops after you?!"

"I stole a bunch of candy from a gas station."

Sicheng sighs and drives them home. When they get in the house he sees Renjun making out with Jeno on the couch. 

"No making out in the living room. Take it to your room," Sicheng says. 

The two go upstairs and Sicheng turns to Hendery. 

"Go to your room. Stay there until dinner and give me your phone."

Hendery sighs but hands his phone over and goes upstairs. 

Sicheng was kind of like a second parent to them, even if he was really their brother. It was a lot on him, especially with college, but he did it to help his dad out. He could deal with it, if it meant he was helping his dad out.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts! Also if you have any suggestions on what you think should happen feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
